


白炽#2

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 五披预警傻白甜预警ABO设定私设多如山





	白炽#2

典礼台上的熙熙攘攘的人群还未完全散尽，就有好事者瞥见此次典礼的主角——年轻美丽的皇后殿下，被国王牵着手快步走进通往内殿的拱门内。“二位的感情还真是好啊——”新来的士兵和同伴有一搭没一搭地闲聊，“就是不知道会不会像开国元勋夫妇那样成为又一段眷侣佳话？”

 

而他对面那个老兵却撇了撇嘴摇头，“……我看未必。这件事没那么简单。”

 

确实也是这样。当目睹了骑士长战车甚至主教殿下都依次像是急于什么重要国务般走向同一个方向时，新兵的眼珠子都快要掉出来。“那里……那里不是皇后殿下寝殿的方……”

 

“嘘……”老兵叹口气，正了正手中的礼制长枪。“你就当什么都没看见。”

......

“这里没人会看见吧？”东方人半推半就地躺在绣满织锦的富丽大床上，由着身上的国王解开层层繁琐的礼服扣子。不得不说，被束缚住不能动的感觉就好像自己是条案板上待宰的鱼。但是王耀实在是不敢说出口，他怕破坏了本就一触即发的紧张气氛。

 

“放心，看不见。”金发男人把纯白的丝线自领口扯开，露出下面处子一样光滑细嫩的肌肤，天知道他有多想直接撕掉这些碍事的衣物，但是他不能伤到王耀，他往常只存在于飘渺梦境里的皇后。

 

虽然看不见，但是能听见，这一点他倒丝毫没有提。

 

“阿尔弗……你好沉……”王耀最终还是开了口，却引得上方的男人烦躁地一挑眉：“装够了吗？”

 

“纯白无暇小白兔被吃干抹净的情节你不是很喜欢吗，就做给你看好啦……”王耀眉眼柔和，迷迷糊糊的样子少了些，眼睛里是一片澄明。

 

“过一会你就不这么说了。”阿尔弗雷德突然噗呲一声笑了，他手上的动作没有停。

 

“今天可跟往常不一样。你知道我们约定过的。”

 

“能有什么区别？不就是多了临时标记？况且我当年打过那个药剂，最多有点不良反应而已……”他的话音被开门声打断了，姗姗来迟的另外三位掌权者此刻站在门口，表情各异。

 

亚瑟·柯克兰，白棋国向来以守序禁欲为侍女们私下间八卦话题点的骑士长大人，嘴角现在是微微弯起的。

 

“……看来你还是不清楚约定到底是什么意思……别急，马上你就知道了。”

 

......

此刻，小皇后全身上下被脱的只剩一条纯白的束腰，一对蕾丝长袜，一对白色镂空手套以及零星的金制配饰。ALPHA们倒是剩了半身衣物，尚且衣可覆体，王耀却不敢抬头去看他们，只是低垂着眼帘，脸色红得出奇。不过很快他就冷得下意识想向人怀里钻，被战车伸手一把拽到身边。伊万·布拉金斯基舔着他泛红的耳垂在耳边低声道：“......有感觉了？”他的气息像是冰雪中点燃的松木柴火，有些冰冷又伴着令人战栗的炽焰，王耀迫于距离很快体验到这股来自ALPHA的压迫力。

 

伊万察觉到他在发抖，便脱了上半身的衣物，搂住小皇后的单薄肩胛把两个人的身躯贴靠在一起。温热的肉体交贴间碰撞出暧昧勾引的火花。王耀闻到了身边别的味道，比如清咖啡，比如潮湿的森林，甚至还有泛青柠檬的气息。虽然他都熟悉得不能再熟悉，但是每当这些气味一股脑地同时袭来，他还是会头晕目眩好一阵才能缓和。

 

绣着金丝线的绸制白手套慢慢抚过细腻的肌肤，刮在束腰边缘的腰线上时略微有些发痒，还泛起了一片玫瑰色的绯红。王耀被按住肩膀向下跪趴在床上，这是个极难逃脱同时又压迫性极强的姿势。

 

“你知道该露点什么，宝贝。”他的花穴已经湿透，周围边缘淋漓着OMEGA独有的情液。亚瑟柯克兰摘掉手上棱角坚硬的骑士盔甲，有力的指节沾了点粘腻，顺着开启一丝的媚红凹陷处轻松滑进去。“唔......”但很快整根手指都被热烫的软肉攫住了，亚瑟拧着眉，毫无别念地破开层层吸紧的屏障，王耀的入口在他的进攻下不停地收缩着，像是在欲拒还迎。光裸的脊背在身下微微弯起，身体感觉到异物的倏然侵入，这令心情本就紧张的小皇后有些吃不消。

 

“啊......等等......别向里......”他轻喘着开口，然而后面那骨节分明的修长手指的主人却根本没有听他的话，指头一直向深处探去。戳到那点敏感的凸起时，东方人的大腿狠狠抽搐了一下，眼睛顿时就有些湿润：“亚瑟......亚蒂......不要......”

 

“好紧。”骑士长皱着眉抽出手指，上面沾满粘腻的透明水液，“……耀，你真的该放松了。”

 

“我，我在放松......”王耀下体酥软的几乎没知觉，回答的声音也全无底气，他的手指一直死死抠着身旁主教大人的肩头不放，弗朗西斯身上很快就像挂了彩似的留下好几道色情的抓痕。“你轻点......嗯？”

 

你知道有一种人，他们在日常生活中平静冷淡得如同禁欲，理智到近乎刻薄，但是他们一旦到床上就会立刻换了另一副面孔，因为他们不会处理性爱的快感，完全不会，只能无助地沉溺在快感中随波逐流。这种人往往会被称为意外的尤物，他们不仅带动着自己的本能，也牵动着别人的愉悦——毫无疑问，白棋国的新皇后就是这样的尤物。

 

听着小皇后的语调带上了一丝哽咽，让骑士长头痛的是对方那未充分扩张的后穴尚且承受不了自己的侵犯，但他在这无端的折磨下早就忍耐不住了，坚挺的欲望已经蓄势待发。他想了想，最终还是下定决心，一边轻抚着墨黑碎发掩映下的白皙脖颈，一边俯下身子去征求王耀的同意。

 

“你太不配合了……那我可要咬了？”

 

“咬……咬呗……又不是没干过……”王耀只觉得身体里躁动不堪，脑子也变得混乱起来，一时忘了怀疑亚瑟询问他时那小心翼翼的语气。

 

毕竟十六岁那年他也干过这事。当时没什么特殊的效果，就是让他感觉有点晕。

 

得到许可的骑士长碧色的眸子暗了暗，张开嘴让尖利的牙齿对准后颈那片浮着纤细的粉红血管的白嫩肌肤，一口咬了下去。

 

“唔......好疼......！”王耀疼得下意识叫出了声，但疼痛很快褪去，接下来他便感觉到头脑仿佛天旋地转一般朦胧得发昏，心跳和脉搏也加快了速度，像是军乐团的鼓点那样砰砰砰的响。从全身传来的酥麻感和血液上涌的感觉，让他一时间惊讶得无法呼吸。“等一下，唔……这次为什么......”

 

“是临时标记。几年前我怎么敢真正下口......但今天不一样了。”金发绿眼的男人的声音就在耳边响起，声线还有些微颤。他用脸颊轻柔地蹭过他的侧脸，顺势留下了几个蜻蜓点水式的吻。温柔的前戏宣告结束，亚瑟伸手掐着皇后柔韧的腰，把他整个抱起来换成面对面的姿势：“你已经参加完册封仪式了，你现在是白棋国正式的皇后。”

 

他直视着他的双眼。

 

“......换言之在我们这里就意味着真正成年了。”他的呼吸有点重，王耀在感觉到他炽热的气息同时，也感觉到身下的烙铁缓缓顶进了身体，撑得他又涨又麻。他双唇微启，想说些什么，却一时颤抖着发不出来半点声音。环抱着他的绿眼睛男人沉思半刻，又开口低声道：“......你难道不想要个孩子吗？”

 

王耀被那浓重的森林气息压倒性地侵袭全身，同时他被情热搅裹得迷茫。他看着对方，从没想到这一天会来得如此快。

 

......

三月的阳光照在皇城的小花园里暖融融的，上半侧黑发挽成一个发髻的男孩正坐在花园亭子里，百无聊赖地摆弄着面前高桌上的白瓷杯子。他拿着小银勺敲在杯子边缘，就像是在演奏什么乐曲一样，咔嚓咔嚓，当啷当啷，敲得杯里的茶水都跟着震动。花园绿茵茵的草坪上，一个金发蓝眼的小男孩正在和他的哥哥用木剑比试武艺，嘴里也不知道哇哇的叫着些什么。

 

乖巧坐在东方男孩对面的紫瞳男孩晃了晃腿———虽然他很快就要高到可以双脚够到地面了。他直勾勾盯着面前粉妆玉砌的男孩子，突然发现对方下半部分披及肩的碎发在阳光下泛出柔和的棕金色泽，像是把金线打碎了再重绣上去的一样，这和阿尔弗雷德那个蠢家伙大型犬似的乱毛可完全不同。

 

如果可以，伊万·布拉金斯基其实希望男孩能够天天来这里和他们一起玩，虽然他本身就借住在皇城内，但总是呆在屋里看书，连像这样到花园凉亭里呼吸新鲜空气都很少见。其实他还有点想戳对方粉嫩嫩的小脸蛋来着，那两片薄薄的红晕看起来像是玻璃贴纸，又有点像名贵的红苹果，味道或许也是一样甜的吧……

 

但是小伊万的想法突然被一旁梳着波浪卷发的洋娃娃般的男孩的话打断了：“所以说，这个约定你认了？”

 

“对啊，我认了，一言为定。”东方男孩继续敲着茶碗，他眨眨眼睛，细长的睫毛在阳光下扑闪着。

 

“你怎么知道你能赢？”波浪卷发男孩语气正经地问着同样的话，这个问题他之前已经问过三个人，如今连面前这个黑发男孩也终于松了口，他感觉自己心里的石头落地了，毕竟对于他们这个年龄的孩童来说，关乎友情的约定是最为重要的，不能有半点差池。

 

“你长得这么好看，”对方笑盈盈地看着他，他的眸子里满是纯粹的明亮光彩。“怎么可能不是OMEGA？”

 

“耀他同意了？”与小公爵切磋比试了一番的王子跑过来，一副大功告成的表情。“那我们就在这里定契约吧，向守护白棋的先祖和天主起誓。”他掏出自己的小刀和一张羊皮纸，在纸上划下“新皇历219年，吾等于此亭立誓”等字样。几个金灿灿的小脑袋围围凑凑地挤在一起，王耀也贴过去瞧，虽然他看不懂这些鬼画符一样的圈圈道道是什么东西……当然当时他也并没有在意这些细节。

 

“话可说好了，谁以后是OMEGA，谁就要当大家的妻子，毕竟我们将来可是要一起结婚的，对吧？”年少的小王子童音清亮亮的，像是串银铃在响。东方孩子凝神看着他那水蓝色的眼瞳以及光辉柔和的金色短发，突然又产生了些别的念头：他也好漂亮啊......如果说弗朗吉像教堂外守门的石头小天使雕塑一样美丽，那么阿尔弗就像是内室壁画上的太阳，整个人都是闪闪发光的。还有万尼亚紫水晶一般明亮剔透的眼睛，亚蒂白皙的肤色和红润的唇，怎么看他们都是娇软可爱的OMEGA......

 

小小的王耀捧着接近他脸蛋大小的茶杯愉快地想着，丝毫没有意识到自己已然在无意间挖下了一个陷阱——直到性别开始分化的那天，初长成OMEGA的他站在宫殿的大理石台阶上一脸茫然，周身还围绕着没来得及收敛的细微兰香，面前是同样愣了半晌、随后认知到自己向天主偷偷许的愿望终于成真了的四个气味各异的ALPHA们。下一秒他就感觉下身变湿，腰腿酥软，信息素也随之高涨——然后他以最快的速度逃离这些ALPHA身边，把自己扔进皇城最深处的屋子，并死死地反锁上门。

 

虽然最终事实证明了这通操作半点效果也没有，直到现在他依然觉得自己没能从那一日发情的气息浪潮里缓过神来。

 

……

情热像病毒一般蔓延，空气中馥郁的花香气息渐重，皇后细白光裸的双腿被圈起来勾住男人结实裸露的脊背，脊背上一条条结实的肌肉线都清晰可见。也许是压抑太久的情感爆发，更或许是临时结合的生理作用，总之亚瑟从顶进去开始就实在是冲得太猛烈了，这令王耀完全措手不及，只能用双臂堪堪环住男人小声呜咽，泪水不由自主地往下坠。起先它们还是含在水雾朦胧的眼眶里，后来就断断续续地在脸上流淌，又顺着清秀的侧脸滴落在被单上晕湿华贵的织物。他闻着缭乱信息素的味道，晕乎乎地感觉自己可能又一次被迫发情了，只有这一点他还可以清晰地确定。

 

年轻的金发国王咬在他的乳尖上，让他从迷蒙中忽然清醒过来半秒，虽然对方的动作很轻很轻，更像是挑逗。他还凑过来舔他的唇瓣，把上下两片都舔得红润润水盈盈的。阿尔弗雷德觉得这格外色情。

 

“很痒...疼...你停下......哈......”乳尖又疼又痒，他的话说到一半就只剩了气音，但紧致的内里被狰狞的肉刃狠狠破开之后，除了最开始猛烈的扩张，并没有强烈的痛感，后续都是一阵接一阵饱满酥麻的被填满感觉。小皇后的脸颊上浮着情潮的红，像是盛开的玫瑰花，口中呜呜咽咽地不知道在哼着什么。情动的热液已经充盈了整个红肿的穴道，沾满水的花心带着负压吸紧骑士长的性器，还一缩一缩的像是在诱惑人往更里面钻。

 

该说是OMEGA的天赋吗......亚瑟此时不禁暗自赞叹着身下尤物的美好，阿尔弗雷德又凑过去舔那一小截粉红后颈上轻微的破皮，王耀的身子下意识蜷缩了一瞬，双腿顿时拢得更紧。

 

“你就这么想被射到里面去？”亚瑟柯克兰啄咬着他的耳垂问，语气莫名地有些宠溺。

 

“我不......我、这有点太刺激了......呜！”他的手紧张得不知道往哪里放，想去捏身子下绮丽的绣面被单，又滑滑的捉不到手里，看上去就像是不会游泳的人在水里艰难地挣扎。体内炙热的粗长却越顶越深，已经到了一个令人恐惧的程度，看着王耀有点微微涣散的眼眸，骑士长只是犹豫了一下，就挺腰将性器再往里送了一节——“疼吗？也许我可以慢一点......”

 

平坦的小腹上很快出现了一道明显的隆起，王耀从没被顶入过这么里面，他现在的感觉已经不是用慌乱这个词语能形容的了。“唔……好深......”他抽抽嗒嗒地流着泪，盘在亚瑟腰上发红的大腿根不停地颤抖，整个身子在轻微抽搐了几下后倏然软了下来，前端和后穴里都淌出一股温热的水液。脱力的双腿顺着骑士长的腰线滑落垂下，被主教大人稳稳地扶住。小皇后的双腿和他全身各处的皮肤一样滑而软，有着宛如羊脂玉一般的温润莹白，他膝盖上起了一片红晕，衬得那肌肤色泽更加亮艳。弗朗西斯撩了一下额前的碎发，随即便掌控住王耀纤细的脚腕，让他学着用足心和脚趾抚慰炙热的另一根烙铁。

 

骑士长把皇后的腰向上捞了捞，使他免于摔落到床上，此刻王耀的双腿完全处于悬空状态，身体也使不上力气，只能任由男人们摆弄。他的上半身悬在床上，弯曲成极有美感的弧度，发间的金簪掉了几只，黑发也散下半缕。伊万布拉金斯基一边啃吻着他光滑的肩头，一边用手把那些灿熠熠的尖锐物件往旁边扫去，有多远扫多远————其中有几支掉出大床，落在实木地板上发出了几声脆响。

 

他真的好香，那种香气似有若无，却仿佛能攫住人的灵魂。金发碧眼的男人转头又去咬细嫩的颈肉，手臂绕过他的胸前按压着两颗扬起的小小红樱，粗砺的指腹捏着乳头又揉又掐，让它们更加涨红挺立，像饱满的浆果一样点缀在白瓷般的胸口上。

 

王耀的整片腿根都水淋淋的，精液混合着花穴分泌的情液做了极好的润滑，使性器的抽插都变得异常顺畅，有着高强度节奏的黏腻水声听得他羞耻不已。他闭着眼睛侧着头，把湿润的脸颊埋在被子里，仿佛是想躲避这汹涌而来的快感……但他躲不掉，他早就清楚这一天早晚都要来，可他一直在推迟，一直强迫自己不去理会这中间复杂的关系。

他在战场上是个勇敢的人，在感情上却显得尤为懦弱。

 

猛然间亚瑟柯克兰又是一次深顶，他的手指无意识掐疼了王耀挺起的乳尖，王耀惊叫一声，立刻就被一个深吻堵住了嘴唇，瞬间的窒息感混合着情动的酥麻尽数在大脑里炸开，他睁大了水润的眼睛看着男人轻颤的眼睫和清晰的面部棱角。两个人的舌头近似发疯地交缠，像是恨不得把对方吞揉进身体里面。亲吻间啧啧作响的淫糜水声令他脸庞发热，紧接着穴道就是一涨，下身有一大股热流直直冲射进已经酸软不已的小腹里。作为迎接，他还能感觉到自己子宫深处不断涌出的情潮浪液，颤微微挺立的前端也溢出一些浊白，于此同时他的思维又麻木了半晌。

 

“耀......”

 

亚瑟真的毫无保留地射在里面。

 

“你出去......亚蒂......出......”王耀下意识后仰着头软倒在床上，双腿无力地踢踹着，白皙的胸膛快速地起起伏伏。他现在还没从那带着疯狂气息的亲吻中回过神来。

 

“我的皇后殿下，现在我做不到......呃......”绿眼睛男人拧着眉，再次俯身去舔小皇后眼角溢出的泪水，又把手中的膝弯向自己的腰侧靠了靠，“再忍忍？”

 

别的不说，他实在喜欢看王耀失神的样子，更何况现在他的体内已经被他彻底填满充实。交融结合的信息素仿佛让他进入了一个即使紧紧抱住身下人也感觉永远得不到满足的状态，亚瑟的脑海里有一瞬的空白，一睁眼睛，眼前又全是东方人精致的脸庞。

 

王耀只是在不停地颤抖。他的体内卷动着一场巨型风暴，摧枯拉朽的情潮席卷了他高潮后过于敏感的身体。刚刚感觉到对方的压制松动了些，他就慌不择路地尽力撑起上半身向后撤，结合之处淫靡地淌出大量乳白的浊液。同时，他也刚巧靠在了本就在他的身后此刻正扶住他腰的年轻国王身上。

 

他瑟缩了一下，却被顺势整个儿抱住，当年那个金发蓝眼的可爱小男孩此刻用结实的臂膀将他环抱得紧紧的，伴随着粗重的呼吸，阿尔弗雷德开口说：“你知道我有多期待这一天？”

 

他不再是当年那个大喊着立志要成为世界英雄的男孩子了，他现在的声音灼烫，连呼吸气音都勾得人嗓子发紧。王耀没法回答，彻彻底底被ALPHA的信息素捕获，腰软得几乎没有知觉，在被又一次注入信息素标记的时候连抗拒的力气也没了，只剩下心脏微微的悸动。

 

怎么是这样？他有点恍惚。这超出了他的认知，他从不知道标记会让人变得这么混乱。

 

青柠檬的味道猛然间注入鼻腔刷新了他的大脑，等他清醒一点时，已经被正面朝下摁倒在床上，阿尔弗雷德正在对着他的肩胛骨舔弄啃咬，急促地留下一道道红印，像是要把之前的痕迹都盖掉一般。

 

王耀又缩了一下身子，在这个体位之下他的动作毫无威慑力。“别乱咬......”他警告说，可是话语当然也毫无用处。刚刚潮吹的快感还没让他回过神，后面有些粗暴的顶弄逼得他从嗓子里溢出一点呻吟，又粗又热的阴茎在急剧收缩的甬道里向前推进，抽出又深入，很快穴口就泛出绵白的泡沫来，衬着暗粉红的皮肤显得异常色情。几次浅浅的尝试后，阿尔弗雷德咬着刚刚触碰过的地方开始大开大合的抽送，他一只手卡住小皇后滑腻的大腿根部，然后大幅度地掰开臀肉，往娇嫩的肉壁深处撞去。王耀下意识想要尖叫出声，下颌却被他空出来的大手捏住，手指一点点探进湿热的唇舌，折磨人般的来回搅动着，于是所有溢出来的声调都变成了暧昧不清的喘音。

 

王耀几近窒息，透明的涎水在下巴上流得狼狈，阿尔弗雷德依旧把他抱得很紧，这让他脑海中迷迷糊糊想起了当年一起午睡的时候非要缠在他身上，导致他每天都睡不好的娇气小王子。现在年轻国王的手指上覆着一层茧子，摩擦过的每一寸肌肤都带有令人发颤的清晰粗糙感，那是这些年随军视察所留下的痕迹。

 

阿尔弗雷德拔出凶猛器物的时候向外带出飞溅的浮沫，落了几滴在王耀雪白的臀丘上，直让人眼睛发红。他不由自主更加用力地把小皇后的头按在柔软的丝绒间，骨节分明的大手穿过他鸦羽般的黑发，上面蹭了一点粘稠的体液，四散着兰花的香氛。明明身体现在被青柠的清香冰凉味道占满了，可王耀体内却仍旧炽热得仿佛要融化一般，他眨巴着有些睁不开的双眼，晶莹的泪水肆意地在清丽的脸上流淌。

 

OMEGA是一种让人着迷的生物，王耀就是其中最令人上瘾的毒药。

 

突然眼前的光被阴影遮住，王耀在被按着的姿势里尽力向上看去，只看见铂金发男人结实的大腿。伊万·布拉金斯基握着他的肩头硬生生把他抬起来，露出胸口在被褥间蹭得发红的微涨软肉。阿尔弗雷德在身后哼了一声，收回了沾满液体的手指，王耀就这么被捏着下巴拉到伊万的庞然大物面前，缠绕压迫的松木气息瞬间铺开来，让他的身子惊得一颤。白棋国的战车没什么犹豫，只是用深邃的紫色眼眸看着他，那里面书写的全是几乎满溢出来的爱欲。

 

他揉捏了一下小皇后还裸露着的满是粉红印记的腰部，紧接着弯下身子：“耀......也帮帮我？”那个语气却完全不是请求的意味。

 

王耀眨眨盈着水的棕金眼瞳迟疑着，身体对面前这个散发着强烈侵略气息的人下意识感到抵触。他张张嘴，又咽下一口津液缩了缩脖子，伊万却低头看着他潮红的脸庞笑，把尖俏的下巴捏得更紧一些，坚硬圆润的顶端撬开他红唇之间的缝隙，将小皇后的惊呼全部顶回到被灌得半满的腹内。

 

“呜......哈啊......”王耀一句完整的话都说不出来，他为了保持平衡只能抱紧伊万的腰和腿，后面国王皱眉突然加大的冲力更几近要将他破开，他慌乱地想抓住一切可以抓到的东西，泪水混合着来不及吞咽的津液沾湿了战车大人的大腿，顺便还在他紧实的腰上留下了几条泛红的新鲜挠痕。

 

当柔软的舌尖舔舐着紧绷的顶端时，伊万简直下一秒就要释放在眼前可怜巴巴的小皇后口腔里，但他当然还是忍住了，感受了几下粘膜湿热的爱抚就向里深入，王耀的喉咙处被顶得隆起一大块——和淫乱不堪的小腹一样。他真的快要哭不出声了。

他是在说“不要”还是“停下”？伊万布拉金斯基听不清楚，但他全身上下的血液几乎一齐冲向不断膨胀的下体。

 

王耀眯起眼睛，细密的眼睫挂着泪珠微弱地抖动着，在凌乱的发丝掩映下，眼角的泪水就像是林间清泉一样淌个不停。但毋庸置疑的是，这具让人疯狂迷恋的身体被操开之后彻底情动了，他的全身都泛起云霞般绮丽的薄红，不自主地扭着腰抿着舌尖把那两根肉杵吞得更深，兴奋掀起了热焰，前后两个人就更加干得肆无忌惮起来。

 

阿尔弗雷德顶到花心的时候王耀不受控制地干咳起来，伊万马上抽了出去以免他被呛到，他被紧紧箍着腰，小腹里的水液晃晃荡荡，和再次冲进来的滚烫的激流交融在一起。阿尔弗雷德在身后低声骂了一句什么。王耀的瞳孔放大，目光有些呆滞，他的身子早已经不在自己的掌控范围内，还埋在后穴里的国王只感觉对方温暖的肠道正在一点点抽搐着收紧......

 

“连续高潮？很厉害嘛耀......”阿尔弗雷德半根阴茎含在对方体内，又压低身体去舔吻他的肩胛骨。王耀不停地颤抖，含含糊糊的混乱音调表现出他已经完全不清醒了，怎么可能在刚刚之后又一次.......他羞耻得恨不得钻进大床下面，但是连做出这个动作的力气也没有，在阿尔弗雷德撤出来之后伊万又攥住他纤细的手腕把他往反方向推——再一次正面压倒在大床上。他的身子弹了一下，不过这次腰肢很快被环住，身后男人的胡茬和硬挺的性器让他打了个激灵。弗朗西斯好脾气地搂着他，忽然又像是想起了什么，从乱七八糟不成样子的华丽的衣服堆里翻捡出一个纯白的蕾丝布圈。

 

“耀，想知道你的腿圈最后到了谁的手上了吗？”他也在微笑，音调似乎发哑。

 

王耀睁开有些失神的双眼，确认了一下自己右腿丝袜的圈还在，虽然早已经被液体沾湿了……不如说整条袜子都完全湿透，里面莹莹露出妥帖的肌肤。

 

“等一下......是你？你们？”王耀半晌缓过了神来，他感觉自己好像被彻底戏弄了。

 

“不不不，耀，这是我们从那个小姑娘那里要来的，她看上去很乐意做这件事情。”主教大人的声线柔和沉稳，“毕竟这是美好的祝愿，何乐而不为呢？”

 

“变态吧你们......呜......”王耀眼看着自己的双腿被弗朗西斯掰开，而战车接过白色的环状丝织物重新将它圈在左腿根，“那现在物归原主了。”

 

“果然真的是变态......等等、万尼亚......不要......”王耀闭上眼睛不敢看愈来愈近的伊万，伴随着咕滋的水响操进来的滚烫肉刃让他舒服得想要大哭出来，却只能无力地小声抽噎着。

 

“慢一点......慢......哈啊……”被炙热的性器一捅到底，王耀的脚趾蜷缩着绷紧了，头软软地向后仰过去，身体越发烫得厉害。即使刚刚已经在小皇后的唇舌之中享受过，伊万依然过了许久才释放出来，这时王耀的神智已经模糊不清了，他的身体早没了挣动的力气，虚弱地躺在弗朗西斯怀中张着腿被灌注着生命的精华。他的束腰开了两个扣子，被填满的饱涨感和绑紧的压迫感混合在一起令他难受极了，只好语气软腻地恳求对方帮他把束带解下来。

 

但是伊万和一旁过了不应期的骑士长看上去并没有这个想法，亚瑟只是凑上来舔他红得滴血的耳垂，接着含了一口床边茶几上的花茶渡给已经有些脱水的小皇后，一点点透明的液体顺着闭不上的唇缝流下。现在他的唇被亲吻磨擦得红肿不堪，在白嫩肌肤的映衬下显得尤为诱惑。

 

“不要了......够了，亚蒂，万尼亚......”他闭着眼睛朦胧不清地开口，瓷白的身体上全是艳红的印子，处处都留着爱痕。

 

“你还记得约定吗？”弗朗西斯的欲望一直在他的腿根处来回摩擦，将那片嫩肉磨得通红。

 

都是这该死的约定......王耀在暂时失去意识之前只恨恨地剩下这么一个想法。

 

“耀......？”

 

但很快，他就又被腹中的滚烫和持续的撞击惊醒。白棋皇后感觉到另一根炙热钻到了肉壁最深处，然而现在他的身体是直立的，整个腰肢被人攥在双手里，每一次向上的顶弄都即将撞进子宫口，他的心也跟着一颤一颤，因为那里敏感紧致得不像话。“醒了？”主教殿下的苦咖啡味道包裹上来，他偏头环过他细长的天鹅般的颈子亲吻。“呜......”虽然这气息不令人反感，但王耀还是下意识地躲闪过去，用仅余的力气抓住弗朗西斯的手腕想把它拽开，最终还是以失败告终。向来温和的主教此时显得固执又强势，一手握着他的腰用力向下按去，细嫩的甬道尽职尽责地收缩吮吸着硬挺的欲望，王耀哆哆嗦嗦地喘着气，整个人早就没有了最开始张牙舞爪的样子，他的身子软得像皇家礼宴上正盘的装饰奶冻，还一样的白腻如同凝脂。

“弗朗吉......”他迷迷糊糊轻声唤主教的名字，语调里都是哭腔，“你不要射在里面好不好？我......感觉好奇怪......”

然而一向偏心他的金色卷发男人只是弯起唇角笑，“可是你看起来很舒服，不能言而无信对吧......耀？”

王耀目光涣散地被顶得一耸一耸，神智还是不清，他做出认真思索的表情，几秒后居然点点头同意了，“好、好像有道理......”他的身上甚至已经开始散发出细微的奶香。弗朗西斯相信自己的嗅觉，他此刻恨不得把小皇后全身上下亲吻一遍，因为OMEGA情动的气息是那么香甜。王耀的腹部已经鼓起来一大片，那里被灌得满满的，全都是掌权者们倾输的精液。

他明明涨得难受，却又感到奇异的酥麻与满足，被自身的本能快感折磨的快要发疯，这间接导致他夹着屁股牢牢地吸紧了弗朗西斯的肉茎。他是彻彻底底地被情欲淹没了，身体里里外外都在不停出水，几乎没有一寸干燥的地方，现在只要弗朗西斯一退出穴道，潮吹的爱液准会四溢流淌，把湿漉漉的床单和垫子更加搞的一塌糊涂。

 

“耀......要去了？”弗朗西斯最后射进去的时候王耀的腿根和嘴唇依然在止不住地痉挛，无意识地，疯魔地，被欲望驱使地，却是意外的心悦和满足。他以为自己在情欲折磨下昏了头，或是被繁杂的信息素彻底搅乱了心绪，但不久之后他就会意识到这些想法全都是他内心的真实写照。

 

......

典礼第二天。清晨。议事殿重新开始处理政务。

 

“你知道吗？昨天一下午皇后寝殿都有很奇怪的声音唉，我当时刚好端着花瓶路过......”两个手捧梅花瓷盘的小侍女梳着高高的发髻，见四下没人，在长廊的角落里偷偷聊起天来。

 

“啊，你也听到了？我是昨天听卫兵大哥说的，就门口站岗那位......”

 

“嘘......”

 

“工作时间你们还有闲心聊天？让你们收拾皇后殿下的寝殿，任务做完了吗？”皇宫的女总管板着一张冷脸此刻突然出现在她们背后。

“还、还没......这就去......”女孩们低着头不敢大声说话，转身快走两步离开了长廊。

“白棋皇宫这么庄严肃穆的地方居然敢公然开小差，要我看......现在可真是世风日下……”这个前朝的老女人絮絮叨叨地抱怨着，抻着腰，一摆一摆地以一种拘束又奇怪的姿势走起路来。

不过，就现在的情况看，将来预计要刷新她三观的事情可不会太少。

 

TBC


End file.
